New Awakinings
by snifflemoose
Summary: Chuck and Sarah finally consider dating, and end up getting along very well, will it all go well in the end?


I walked up to the door of the Orange Orange, and paused before I opened the door. I took in a deep sigh, and then did so. I walked in, spying the beautiful woman I love, Sarah Walker. I smiled un-intentionally, just loving to see her. The door clicked behind me with a small ring, and she turned around quickly. As soon as she recognized it was me, she smiled back, and starting walking in my direction. She gave me a hug, which I was slightly surprised at, but was not complaining in the least.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Chuck, what's up?"

I shrugged my shoulder's, hoping it would come off that I was getting over her, but thought it probably would never work, and replied, "Nothin' much. Just wanted to check in on my second favorite spy." She raised her eyebrow at me, and I smiled, then continued with, "My favorite is Casey of course." She giggled at that in the way that made my heart sing. He chuckled along with her, until her boss suddenly came in from the back.

"Get back to work Walker." He said rudely.

"I still have 10 minutes you know." She replied aggressively. He just snorted in defeat, and walked away again.

"Having fun at the fake work are we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, totally." She replied, looking at the ground, annoyed, but with a weak smile. I gave her a hug, wrapping my arms around her torso, rubbing her back, trying to tell her it was okay.

She backed up almost immediately, and back paced about 5 steps. My arms were still slightly open from her just forcing her away from my grasp, and my face was completely confused, and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry Chuck… but you know-" I cut her off, not needing to hear her pathetic reasoning again.

"Yeah, I know." I said coldly. I could tell her face got softer from remorse. I thought it best that I should just leave. "I'll ahh… just leave then." I said with a sigh. She nodded as I walked out of the frozen yogurt shop, and back into the Buy More.

"Dude, how's your lady and you doin'? I've been noticing a little hostility recently, and I just wanted to make sure everything is right in the balance." Morgan suddenly said, jumping in front of me as I walked into the electronic store.

"Umm… I actually don't know Morgan. I just…"

"How about you and Sarah, have a little get together?" he suggested. I raised an eyebrow at him as we kept walking towards the Nerd Herd desk.

"What do you mean Morgan?" I asked, not really caring, because I knew Sarah would never go for it.

"I mean you need to send her out for a night of romancing Chuck." He said as I sat on the desk top, as he just leaned against it next to me.

"Do you think? Well, where do you think we could go?" I asked, now getting intrigued. It could work after all; Sarah had kissed me once before, so it was obvious that she really did have feeling for me as well.

"You should take her-" Morgan started, but was cut off by Casey suddenly coming into the scene.

"You would get romantic advise from this little bearded man?" Casey said in disgust.

"Hey man, so not cool." Morgan said as he walked off, pretending to be hurt by that comment. Casey rolled his eyes, and turned to me.

"Chuck, what are you planning to do with Walker?"

"Ah, nothing. Nothing at all Casey, I just was-"

"Listen Romeo, I know all about you having feelings for Agent Walker, and her having some for you as well."

"Really?" I asked, surprised at that he knew, and that he knew she did have feelings for me.

"Well yeah Chuck. It's so obvious to everyone. I'm surprised they haven't called Walker in for a resignation yet really…."

"They, would do that?"

"Only if the asset, which is you, and the protector, obviously Agent Walker, got involved in a way that would make the asset in trouble."

"So, if we used our under cover as a cover for us really being in a relationship, and if I got put into danger, and she over reacted, it would make her be reassigned?" I asked, very confused by what I had just said.

"Yea, that's it in a nutshell Chuck." He replied.

"So then… I guess there's no hope then… huh?" I asked, holding my head down.

"Not unless the agency changes their minds about things…" he paused for a moment, "Or we go off duty for a while." He finished, and my head suddenly perked up.

"Go off duty?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. If we aren't protecting you, then it's like we are normal citizens again, at least to us. It's like getting laid off." He explained.

"Thanks Casey." I said, patting his shoulder as I got up from the counter I was sitting on. He growled slightly at my touch, looking at my hand like it was poison, and I quickly removed it.

"Okay okay, easy tiger." I said as I hurried over back to the Orange Orange on a mission.

I walked inside, to see her again, just serving some customers. She looked up at me, and I had my classic smile on. She weakly smiled, obviously just for cover. 'Great, she's still on edge about me giving her that hug.' I thought.

The customers she was helping finally left, and she had her smile fade away quickly, and looked to me displeased.

"Chuck, you know you shouldn't be doing things like that. It could get both of us in trouble." She said, wiping the counter top.

"Sarah, I had one question for you. Just one. Can you answer that much for me?" I asked, ignoring her for the time being.

"Chuck, you know I-"

"Just one question that isn't about your past at all." I said, reassuring her.

She sighed deeply in agreement. "Fine Chuck. What is it?"

"You kissed me that night we thought a bomb was going to blow us to smithereens. When we kissed in from of Montgomery, he told me that there was serious chemistry between us. Can you serious keep fighting this? Us?"

"Is that your question Chuck?"

"No, only the beginning." I replied quickly, then continued, "Casey knows, and-"

"Casey knows? About what?" she suddenly asked in a frenzy.

"That I like you… and you like me."

"Chuck, how did he find out about this?" she asked, worried.

"He 'found out'" I started sarcastically, "by watching us Sarah. It's obvious to everyone."

"Really?"

"Yes, which brings up another point. Everyone knows we would be great together. I know it, and I'm sure you do too. Like I was saying earlier, Casey knows, and told me why we couldn't be together… or at least why you think we can't."

"What did he tell you?" she asked, looking down at the now clean counter top.

I explained to her what Casey had told me minutes ago, and she suddenly started moving closer to me now.

"Yes, that is true."

"Why do you believe that will get in the way Sarah?"

"Because it already does and… and if we do let this happen, it will only get worse. I don't want to do something that will make you get put in an underground bunker Chuck. I'm trying to look out for you. Can't you understand that?" she now was in front of me. I sighed.

"Sarah, you've been protecting me ever since we met. Take a break. Maybe it's time somebody protected you." I smiled. She smiled back, and I was glad it was working on her.

"But Chuck, I just-"

"The way I see it, we could use our cover as boyfriend and girlfriend when around the agency, but around my family, normal people, people with out guns… except for Casey of course." I chuckled, "Don't you think that'll work?" I asked, completely positive that it would.

"But Chuck, I don't know. It sounds…" she struggled, wanting to say the word, but not knowing if she should. She finally let it out, saying, "wonderful." I had an instant smile upon my face. "But… Chuck… I…" she sighed, bringing her head down. I lifted her head up with my hand against her cheek.

"Sarah… you want this as much as I do… don't you?" I asked, hopeful that she might actually say yes.

"Chuck I…"

"It's a simple yes or no Sarah."

She looked all over the Orange Orange, wondering if anyone was around. There was no one for once. She stood on her tip toes and bent over to whisper in my ear. "Yes Chuck, is that what you wanted to hear?" she leaned back down, and crossed her arms.

I smiled, and replied, "Very much so." She smiled like she was trying to restrain it, but wasn't able to. I chuckled, and she just playfully punched my arm. I rubbed it, jokingly like she had given me a dead arm.

"Jerk…." She muttered under her breath.

"Sarah, can I take you on a real first date… for the third time?" I asked, ripping off the band aid.

She looked up at me, questioning herself whether she should follow her heart saying yes, or say no, denying herself happiness. I could tell all of this from her eyes.

"Alright Chuck." She said in a low voice, weakly smiling.

"Really?"

"Mmhhmm…" she hummed as she shook her head up and down lightly.

"Awesome." I replied, trying to keep all of my excitement inside, barely able to do so. "So, how about you come by the house at about 7 then?" I asked, overjoyed.

"Sure Chuck." She replied with a big smile on herself.

X-X-X

Later that night, it was approaching 7, and I was still trying on shirts like crazy. I finally found a good clean black shirt, and put a white over coat on as well. It reminded me of Montgomery, and what he had said. I also had some dark blue jeans on, and my converse as always.

I heard the bell ring, and Ellie screamed from the living room, "I'll get it."

I walked into the living room slowly, adjusting my shirt, as I looked up, and saw Sarah in front of me. She wore a black dress that went down to just about her chest, and hung around her frame perfectly, and cut off just below her knees. "Hi Chuck." She said smiling as my mouth was just hanging open slightly. Ellie walked over to me, and as she passed by, she said, "It's not like this is the first time you're seeing her… close that mouth Chuck." I did so quickly.

I walked over to Sarah, still surprised at her, and quickly asked, "Did you bring a gun this time?"

She giggled lightly, "After what happened last time? Yes."

"Good… wouldn't want that again…" I said as I took hold of her lightly around her waist, and we walked out of the door. We reached the car, and I opened the door for her. She smiled to me, and sat inside the car. I walked around the car, and got in myself.

I drove off to a restaurant that was a little out of my expense account… but I thought, third time's a charm right? Better make it count.

"Chuck, isn't this a little… expensive?" she asked as I let her out of the car.

"Not for you Sarah…" I said as I took her arm, and we walked off towards the entrance. I had already made a reservation, so we were seated quickly. "Order anything you want Sarah." I said as we picked up our menu's.

"Are you sure Chuck? It's really-"

"I want to. You're more than worth it Sarah." I said. She instantly smiled, which made me happy.

"Alright Chuck, if you're sure." She replied. We both ordered, and ate while talking amongst ourselves.

X-X-X

"Are you ready to go Sarah?" I asked, now holding her hand across the table.

"Yes Chuck. Very ready." She smiled.

"Would you like to go see a movie.. or… something else? Anything, you pick. I want it to last a long time." I said, smiling a huge smile.

She giggled lightly, "Okay, a movie sounds great." She replied. I paid the bill, and we took our leave.

We arrived at the movie theatre, and we got our tickets, and we walked to our theatre. We sat down, and Sarah cuddled up to me, and I couldn't help but smile, and lean my head on top of hers that was against my shoulder.

The movie soon started, and we watched away. I thought it ironic that it was a romantic comedy. It was now towards the end, and the couple in the movie were about to kiss. I could feel Sarah tense next to me, and I lifted my head, and looked to her, concerned.

"I just…"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course." She sighed, and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "Chuck, when I see couples snuggling, kissing, just being couples around each other… it makes me, sad."

"Why does it make you sad?" I asked, trying to drag it all out of her.

"It makes me sad because… I want to be able to do that… with you….."

I smiled to her, and she smiled back. I decided to risk it. I started to lean in, wanting and needing to kiss her. She was worried at first, I could tell. I quickly put my hand to her cheek gently, pulling her to me, but not enough that she couldn't get away. "It's okay…" I said in such a low tone, it was barely audible, before my lips brushed against hers so sweetly and gently, it was like a feather I was kissing instead of Sarah.

I pulled away from her, hoping her expression was the same as mine. Love. And it was, to my surprise. I didn't expect her to go so freely with this, but I was very happy she was. I leaned in for another kiss, but she stopped me by pulling back, and said with a whisper in my ear, "Let's hold that off for somewhere more… private…." She said. I nodded my head, and wished the rest of the time that the movie would end suddenly and abruptly.

It finally did, and I rushed Sarah out of the movie theatre. I knew she could tell by the stare she was giving me once we got into the car. I acted dumb. "What?"

"Why did we sprint out of the theatre?"

"Well I-"

"I know why Chuck…." I chuckled.

"Yeah well, it's kinda obvious. I've been waiting for you ever since we went on that first, first date." I said, laughing nervously. I drove off, and I took her to her hotel room that she has been living at for such a long time now. We reached her room, and she walked in first, and turned around to me as I closed the door. She smiled, and I did so as well.

She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Chuck… I'm really still not sure about this…." She said, frowning slightly, looking into my eyes.

"Remember, I'm going at your pace Sarah. Anything you don't' want to do, I wont even think about." I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I finished saying, "Okay, well, maybe I will think about it… but I wont do it." I finished, chuckling nervously.

She let her grip around my neck loosen, and started to walk off, but I took her by the wrists, and asked her, "Is it okay if I kiss you now?" I asked, staring into her beautiful eyes.

She nodded, and I leaned in quickly, surprising her. I started out kissing her with my mouth closed, but it soon progresses to opening her mouth, and she kissed me back suddenly with such force, it sent me stepping backwards. She stopped suddenly, leaning down, and blushed. I had never seen her blush before. It made me smile to see it.

"I'm sorry… I got caught up in…"

"No, no. It's completely okay…." I said, stuttering slightly. I was in complete bliss from the kiss. She giggled lightly, noticing this, and I chuckled along with her. I leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss.

"So, I guess I should go home now. Ellie will want to know how the date went…."

"What will you tell them?" she asked smiling.

"I'll tell her it was amazing. I went out with the most beautiful woman in the world, how ever that happened, and I was able to kiss her… you can't get better than that, when the woman is you." I replied, smiling.

She smiled even more than before, and propped herself up, and kissed me passionately. As I stumbled away, she giggled, and I took my leave, reluctantly.

I reached home, and told Ellie all about it. I then went to bed, and had a wonderful dream that was about me and Sarah together, finally, and at last.


End file.
